A love note Malfoy style!
by creator of yaoi
Summary: While in Potions one day Harry recieves a note from a certain blonde slytherin. What could it be about? Blackmail, torture, love?
1. A love note Malfoy style!

Author's note: Okay -sweat drop- this is my first fanfic so it probably sucks. Constructive critisism is welcomed and all flames will be used to light the candles on myDraco/Harry shrine. This is an experimental first chapter, tell me if you like it or not.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters!

**A love note- Malfoy style!**

A/N: things in italics are Harry's thoughts, things in bold are the note. Sorry for interrupting -slinks back into corner-

Harry was sitting in Potions class daydreaming about Quidditch when he was suddenly hit in the head with a wad of paper. Harry looked around the class to see who had thrown the offending object. His eyes immediately locked onto Draco Malfoy who was smirking at Harry. _He looks so sexy...I mean, er, stupid! That's right, he looks so stupid when he smirks! _Harry glared at the smirking blonde, picked up the paper ball and turned around. _That's odd, we don't have a game against each other this week. _He was used to Malfoy's little notes coming the week before a Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game. The notes would detail pictures of different ways for Harry to get hurt or die. _I wonder which one it'll be this time? _Harry rolled his eyes and began to uncrumple the note.

To his surprise the note uncrumpled itself and turned into a mini-Malfoy that was about 3 inches tall. Mini-Malfoy dusted himself off and glared up at Harry. **Just so you know Potter, this note has been jinxed so that if you tell anyone what it says without my permission you will turn green. **Mini-Malfoy was speaking in a normal tone of voice but in the silent dungeons his voice seemed amplified. Harry winced and looked at Snape who surely heard all the commotion. Snape was busy muttering to himself while grading essays, he hadn't heard a word. In fact, it appeared that only he could hear the tiny slytherin. Said slytherin was at the moment tapping his foot impatiently with his hands on his hips. **Now that I have your attention, I've sent this note in hopes of a fresh start. I think we should be friends, even though it's your fault we aren't friends now anyway. **_My fault? _**I tried to make conversation and later I tried to be nice even after you insulted me. **Mini-Malfoy sat down on the upturned palm of Harry's hand and was quiet for a second. **Do you remember our second year when you got a singing valentine? **_Of course, how could I forget. That dwarf sat on my ankles and sang to me in the middle of the hallway._

_His eyes are as green as fresh pickled toad, _

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard. _

_I wish he was mine, he's really divine, _

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord._

**Well, **mini-Malfoy faintly blushed, **I sent it to you. **_What! I thought Ginny sent it to me. _**I know you thoughtthat Weasley girl sent it to you just because I shouted that she had, but I was really the one who sent it. What I'm trying to say, Potter, is that I like you. I know I have things to explain and if you want to hear them meet me tonight in the Great Hall at 11 o'clock. **Mini-Malfoy stood up and with a wave of his cloak disintigrated.

Harry looked back at Malfoy who had fallen asleep sitting up and whose head was bobbing gently with his breaths. Harry wrote his own note, folded it into a paper airplane, and took pleasure in throwing it at the sleeping blonde's head. Malfoy woke up to see a rather oddly shaped piece of paper in his lap. He attempted to unfold it without ripping it and 5 minutes and one repair spell later he had the note open. It said simply, "Okay".


	2. A meeting in the Great Hall

A/N: Continuing by popular demand...A love note- Malfoy style! Thank you to all of my reviewers!This story is set during Harry's seventh year, Dumbledore has not been killed and Voldemort accidentally killed himself when the killing curse he was trying to use backfired.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Draco, or anyone/anything from Harry Potter. Draco: -muttering- Thank God.

**A meeting in the Great Hall**

After debating with himself and a few outfit changes later (not that he cared if Draco liked his outfit or anything), Harry found himself sneaking down to the Great Hall. He felt even more nervous than usual about sneaking out, this time he didn't have his invisibility cloak. _Hermione just had to borrow it tonight to "get something from the library". Who does she think she's fooling? She's going off to snog her new girlfriend. Maybe she's afraid to tell me about their relationship because I used to go out with her girlfriend. Thank God I have the Marauder's map; at least I can avoid prefects and teachers._

Eventually Harry arrived in the Great Hall; he looked around as he went down the stairs. _It looks empty…maybe Malfoy sent the note to trick me and get me down here so he could get me in trouble again. _Harry wanted to throw a tantrum over having been tricked by Malfoy again and even though he wouldn't admit it, he was hurt that Malfoy would play with his feelings like that. Harry sighed and started to turn around to leave when two strong arms wrapped around him from behind and pulled him into the shadows. "Hello Potter," a familiar voice whispered in his ear. When he realized who it was Harry shivered and spun around in the person's arms. "Malfoy!" he gasped, he was glad that Draco couldn't see him because he was blushing from being held so closely by the prince of Slytherin.

_Someone's coming_ (a/n: I swear I didn't mean that to sound like an innuendo) thought Harry. Apparently Malfoy heard the footsteps too because suddenly he shoved Harry into a nearby broom closet and locked the door. Malfoy whipped out his wand and said, "Silencio," which was quickly followed by "Lumos". A bright light illuminated the closet making both boys squint. Once their eyes had recovered from the shock they stared at each other for a while as if each was waiting for the other to say something. Malfoy raised his eyebrow and scowled, "Well, Potter..." he said expectantly. "Well what?" Harry asked confused. Malfoy sighed and shook his head, "Well, what did you think of the note?"

"Oh," said a flustered Harry. "Um, I agree. I think we should call a truce, although I still don't see how it's my fault that we aren't friends in the first place. You were the rude one." _Will he bring up the other part of the note? _Beneath Malfoy's usual veneer of aloofness Harry could see a hint of nervousness. "What about the other thing I mentioned in the note?" Harry mentally did a happy dance at the thought of dating Malfoy. However, he wanted to see him squirm a little before he told him that. "What other thing?" Harry pretended to be confused. Malfoy pursed his lips a little to keep from insulting Harry for being so oblivious. "The other thing," Malfoy said impatiently, "you know…" he faintly blushed, "about me liking you." Harry had never seen Malfoy blush before; he thought it was so adorable. Harry had always had a crush on the blonde but Malfoy's attitude towards Muggle borns and his possible death eater status had always put him off. If it wasn't for those two things Harry would be all over Malfoy like Dudley on cake. What to tell the Slytherin who was waiting for his answer and watching him with silver-grey eyes?


End file.
